Pokemon: Adventure
by RandomSpectrumOfLight
Summary: It's a new season of pokemon and it follows Ash, who is now 16, to the Arona/Alimina Region where he stumbles into Katie a girl with the same dream of being a pokemon Master, who also has a pikachu the two set off on the same adventure and meet Ash's friend Brock and Katie's friend Tori, who both fall for each other, same for Ash and Katie, can they beat the league? AxK BxT PxP
1. The beginning Friendship with girls

Pokemon: Adventure

~Girl's P.O.V~  
I ran, it's all I could do. My little Pichu in my arms fast asleep, I had to protect her as well. They always were controlling me. I felt Like I never saw a drop of sunlight, I had to get as far away as I could. This forest seemed endless, my dress was torn my face scratched and dirty my dark brown hair but I couldn't care, I just had to run. I couldn't stay there, they arranged my future not even asking if that was want I wanted, and it wasn't.  
I could see an opening ahead and a far distance laughter, I held Pacha, my pichu, close and ran, I felt weak, maybe if I could make it to nurse Joy she could take care of me for a bit. I felt weak and tired but I knew I was close to the opening and I continued to run. Suddenly the light engulfed me and I saw to blurred figures looking this way and I summoned all my last energy and a meek "Help" came out of my mouth but then the dark engulfed me and I passed out.

~5 hours later~  
"I'm worried, she hasn't woken yet." came a voice of a girl.  
"It's OK, she needs rest by the look of her state. Plus nurse Joy said she will wake up soon." Came another feminine voice, I knew I was coming to and my eyes started to flutter.  
"Ugh..." Came from my voice as I sat up and focused around me to see two girls looking at me, one had dark brown hair held with a red bandanna and cerlion eyes, the other had blonde hair in a ponytail and dark green eyes, but I realized that I couldn't see Pacha. "Pacha! Where is see, I can't loose her!" I panicked.  
"The Pichu, she's fine, she's sleeping over there." The blonde girl said pointing to a little basket on the table laying a sleeping Pichu, I smiled and stood up and walked to her and lifted her and cradled her. I was happy she was safe, after all she was still a baby.  
"You must be really close with that Pichu." The brown hair girl said to me. I smiled and nodded.  
"I've had her since she was and egg, I found her in my garden with no other pokemon, so I took her in and raised her and then she was born, I waited everyday in-case her parents shown, but they never and she became my best friend, she thinks I'm her mother. Anyways thank you for your help, I don't know how I can repay you both." I said turning to them.  
"No, don't worry, we don't want anything, we were just worried you came out Roseway Forest and passed out in my back garden,and let you rest in my room. We're glad you and 'Pacha' was it" I nodded "You and Pacha are OK. Anyways I'm Toriana, but call me Tori. I'm the gym leader here in Roseway." The blonde girl, 'Tori', had said.  
"I'm May, I'm from Hoenn, I'm the daughter of the Petalburg gym leader. Tori here is my friend and also my cousin." The other girl, 'May', said.  
"I'm Katie of Allacost Town, my dad is the mayor and gym leader there, and this is my best friend and partner Pacha." I said as the little pichu yawned and started to cry making May and Tori panic. "Don't worry she's just hungry and restless, I hope you don't mind me asking, but have you got a bottle of 'MooMoo milk' and an 'Oran berry' I can give to her, do you?" I said to them.  
"I'll go look." and with that Tori ran out the room, I gave my little Pacha my thumb in her small hand and she grabbed it looking at it with her little brown eyes and put it in her mouth like a little baby would. I just smiled as she then looked at me smiling with my thumb in her mouth.  
"Aw, that's cute, but doesn't it hurt?" May asked looking at the little pokemon who was trying to grip on my thumb with her little mouth. I shook my head.  
"No, she knows not to hurt me, she's not old enough to understand if someone is attacking her or not, want to hold her?" I laughed confusing May. "I actually sound like a mother now." And then may laughed as well, I placed Pacha in her hands, "Sorry if she will shock you, it will be because she won't know your touch."  
I was surprised she didn't shock May, she shocked my mother when she tried to hold her, but on the other hand she did hurt her, and just then Tori came in with the MooMoo milk and Oran berry, I took them off her and went to my bag that I brought with me when I ran away and pulled out a baby bottle and put the milk it there then took Pacha out of May's arms and put her on the table and gave her the berry which she ate and the bottle which she started to drink from. I turned to Tori.  
"Is it okay if I use you shower, I need to clean up after going through that forest, then I'll tell you why I was in there." I said to her.  
"Sure it's just that door." She pointed to the blue door at the end of her room. "There is a towel in there you can use."  
"Thank you." I went to my bag and pulled out a purple dress I brought with me and headed in the shower.  
~10 minutes later~  
I came out with the purple dress on and my brown hair tied up my sides framing my face making my blue eyes stand out, I sat down next to Tori and May who were next to a little bead machine, "What are you doing, Girls?" I asked them, they held up three beaded bracelets, a green one , a red one and a blue one.  
On them was a letter, the green had a 'T', the red had a 'M' and the blue had 'K' on it, I was confused but then they took my wrist and tied the blue on to it and the same with the green and red to themselves.  
"Your our friend now, and these show it." May said, I smiled, I never had a real friend only Pacha and maids.  
"Thank you, and I guess you want to hear the story then?" They nodded and I took a deep breath in, " As I told you i'm the mayor and gym leader's daughter of Allacost Town, everyone calls me 'Princess' there, I don't know why, but it's annoying. However my dad wants, more like forcing me to become the next gym leader and mayor, but I want to be a pokemon master I also want to participate in contests and travel the world with friends and Pacha, but anyways that changed yesterday, my dad was talking about me becoming mayor and I told him I wanted to be a pokemon master and he laughed at me telling me it was a worthless and unattainable dream. he told me to wake up to reality and I got mad and took Pacha to my room and packed that bag, I had to run away, so I left this morning and that forest was the only way to get out without being spotted. Then I remember blacking out and meeting you too, but I can't go back yet. Please don't make me go back yet." I said putting my hands on my head then Tori put her hand on my back.  
"We won't you can stay here for a bit we got a spare room, I'm sure my mom won't mind." she said.  
"Yeah, plus I'm leaving back home in a few days so we can hang out for a bit." Said May. I smiled at them.  
That's when I realized I truly had some good friends. However this was just a beginning, who knows what is held for my future.

* * *

This is just the first part of the story it's just the beginning of how Katie met Tori, May is shown through out the story but not a main character, this is during the time Ash is with Brock and Misty.


	2. The encounter

~ 5 years later~  
~Katie's P.o.v~  
I smirked and pushed my hat down over my eyes slight narrowing them on the girl in front of me, her golden hair was tucked into a pony tail making it easy to see her dark brown eyes, she wore a dark blue dress and was smiling like a lunatic.  
"Well, this will be the same, no one can defeat a beautiful maiden like, me. Get ready to run home and cry to your daddy, because me and my Dewott are undefeated, are you ready to be beaten by Me Lady Christine!" the girl said obviously full of herself. "Go my little Dewott!" she called and release the pokemon it stood there with a bright pink bow on it's head. I widened my eyes and stopped my self laughing and looked at my trust pikachu,Pacha, who nodded and jumped off my shoulder and stood facing the Dewott. "Are you Re-"  
"Pacha use thunderbolt." I commanded and she charged with power and shocked the Dewott with lighting, who passed out in less than a second. I stood there still smirking and raising my cap up slightly meeting my eyes with her dropped mouth. " I win."  
"H-How did you..." She stuttered looking at her pokemon. "Dewott Return." she called and lifted the red and white capsule at the pokemon causing a red aura to place in back in it to sleep.  
"Electric pokemon are effective against Water, So a really powerful attack like Thunderbolt can knock it out." I said smiling at the girl, I walked forward and held out my hand. "Good battle." she took it and shook hands and set off our ways.  
I started to walk to through the forest dodging any wild pokemon. "Pika!" I turned my head to my shoulder to see Pacha acting weird she was sniffing her nose at something and her ears were acting as if they were tracking something, then suddenly she jumped off my shoulders and started running.  
"PACHA!" I yelled at her running after her, I read about this before this is how pokemon sense when their bonded mate is near, had Pacha found her mate?  
She kept running till she wondered into the next town and straight into the pokemon center. I followed straight in to see her jumping on a table with another pikachu on it with a young man about my age with raven type hair a gold and silver cap and a matching Jumper.  
~5 minutes before hand at Roseway port : Normal P.O.V~  
The boat was just pulling in and on that boat was none other than Ash Ketchum, now at 16 years old he was still aiming to be a pokemon master, he was now setting his adventure in the Arona region with his trust partner Pikachu.  
The boat stopped at the port and the adventurous teen got off and pulled down his gold and silver cap and tightened his bag over his shoulder and started to walk smiling to his partner, when...  
*Grumble* came from the teens stomach, it was so loud that everyone turned to looking at him and he sweat dropped. He was too excited about this region to grab something to eat. "Seems we missed our lunch pal, how about we go to the pokemon center and check in and grab some food then call mom and Brock to tell them we're here, Brock said he'll meet us tomorrow." He said and started walking till something caught his eye. "THEY HAVE A GYM HERE TOO!" he said literally falling on his knees, "I guess I can always call the professor to send a few guys over for a battle. then send them back, i'm sure he won't mind. Hey pal.." he looked at his pikachu which twitched his nose and ears at something then stopped. "What's wrong? Hungry?" He picked up his partner and walked to the pokemon center and sat down in the cafe.  
When suddenly Pikachu started to act weird again. Then another Pikachu came running in and jumped on the table, Ash could tell it was a female because of the tail, but he was concerned why it was here, then suddenly a girl came running in she had Brown hair in a high pony tail, as blue sleeveless hooded jumper with a white short sleeve top under it a blue and white cap and dark blue jeans on. She was panting. She looked up to meet his eyes and slightly blushed then looked away.  
~Katie's P.o.v ~  
I blushed, I didn't mean to them hazel eyes were glistening at me. I turned to Pacha to see her nuzzling this boys Pikachu, so that is her mate.  
"Is that your Pikachu?" he said to me in a kind of deep but somewhat 'Sexy' voice. I nodded. "Well it seems your Pikachu is close with mine."  
"Mate." I said. His eyes widened at me.  
"Excuse me..." He said. Oh no He didn't think I ment I want him as a mate, did he!.  
"The Pikachu's...they have become mates..." I said blushing.  
"Oh.. I'm Ash Ketchum by the way. And you?" he said lifting his hand out.  
"Katie." I replied taking his hand. "What brings you to Arona then Ash?" I took a seat opposite him, with the took Pokemon nuzzling in the middle of the table.  
"I'm here to beat the league to become a master."He said, my eyes lit up. "I'm guessing by your eyes, your training to be a master too?" I nodded and he chuckled. "I see there is a gym here, I'm going to have to ask my professor to send some of my pokemon down for the night so I can beat this gym and move on to the next. I also need to phone my friend Brock who will be traveling tonight and meeting me here tomorrow, you don't mind if I make the call right now do you?" he gave me a really adorable smile.  
"N-No it's okay... take as long as you need I'll watch these to to make sure they don't run off. " I said blushing at his smile. 'Why am I blushing? I mean seriously I hardly know the guy.'  
"Pika..Pikachu?" I looked down to see the two yellow mice looking at me.  
"I'm fine" I smiled at them then Ash returned. "Oh yeah I hope you don't mind I'm meeting my friend tomorrow, her name's Tori, maybe you me, her and Brock,Was it? Could go out for a meal or something my treat."  
"Sure, Brock said he'll meet here at 3:30pm. What time will Tori get here?" He asked sitting down drinking from his milkshake.  
"Well she lives here in Roseway anyways so not long." I said ordering my own drink..  
We talked for a bit then I asked a random question. "Uh Ash, Would It be OK if I go on an adventure with you and Brock and could Tori Come, we hardly get out."  
"Sure we wouldn't mind, plus Brock's a good cook so we don't need to worry about the food." he said and I smiled.  
"Great. *Yawn* I really should get some sleep." I said falling asleep.  
"Yeah me too." he said and got up as we took our sleeping Partners and walked to nurse Joy.  
"A room with 2 beds please."He asked I blushed. ' I was going to share a room with him!'  
"Sure, here you go, is she your girlfriend?" she said smirking hand the key over.  
"Oh no, just a friend" He said, I felt a little hurt, as he took the key off her.  
"Oh, I thought she was. Katie seemed to be blushing when you asked for the room." She said looking at me. Then Ash turned to me and playfully rose an eyebrow. I smacked him one on the arm, was he thinking like THAT? I death Glared nurse Joy and dragged Ash to the rooms.  
We entered and said our good nights and split off to the different halves of the room.  
This was going to be a fun adventure, I wonder what Tori would think, I also wonder what Brock is like.

This was going to be a fun adventure, I wonder what Tori would think, I also wonder what Brock is like.

* * *

Second chappy done ^O^


End file.
